


~Kissing~

by Bellus_hiemalis



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Idk? If you like EnJa, Kissing, Making Out, Wall Pinning, and kissing this is for you?, fem Jafar, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellus_hiemalis/pseuds/Bellus_hiemalis
Summary: It’s mostly Ja’far being shy & submissive.Hope you like it at least.





	~Kissing~

Ja’far and Kouen had been walking in the halls of Sindria, silent, for at least 10 minutes.

 

Kouen knew she was ignoring him, and he hated it.

 

Grabbing Ja’far by the waist, he spun her around. His hands were above her shoulders, pinning her to the wall.

 

He put his hand under her chin, lifting her head so that their eyes met.

 

“Don’t. Ignore. Me” his voice came out sultry and harsh.

 

When he took away his hands   
She tried to look away, but failed. Instead she hid her face with the sleeves of her long robe.

 

“I-I didn’t ignore you, I just, I umm... well mmm.” She stuttered. Not finishing the sentence. 

 

“Well what were you doing then? What, not happy to see me?” He said with a sultry laugh, close to her ear. A shiver went down her spine. Squeezing her waist just how he knew she liked it.

 

“I...” she took some time to build up some confidence before speaking, though the hand on her waist made for a good distraction.  
“I did not ignore you, my lord.” She said.

 

“Don’t fuck with me, Ja’far.”  
He spat, glaring at the woman. Who, conveniently had no place to go.

 

He took her braid in hand and played with it before letting it fall back over her shoulder. Taking a fistful of hair and forcing her to look him in the eye. “We both know that you were ignoring me. And weren’t you calling me En before?” A tiny smirk appeared on his face. His eyes glinting, both playful and dangerous.

 

It didn’t hurt that much having her hair pulled a little, but she could still feel it burn a little bit. Ja’far stared up at him with wide eyes, face having a slight blush mixing in with her freckles. She coughed before muttering, “But my lord....”

 

“I rather have you call me ‘En’ than anything, freckles.” He leaned down, lips close enough for a kiss.

 

“Ok then, En...” she mumbled, rolling her eyes slightly.  
Even though it had been quiet Kouen had heard her. 

 

He slammed his body against her, pressing her flat against the wall. Kissing her as hard as he could. Biting her lips, and sucking on her lower lip. Making them red and swollen.

 

The second he began kissing her she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. They only parted when the air ran out and even then they pulled each other flush.

 

When they finally let go they only stood there, taking slow breaths.  
Kouen saw Ja’far with plump, kiss swollen lips and bit down on her shoulder. She winced at the pain, but also enjoyed it.

 

“Masochist.” He grunted.

 

They stood there for what felt like blissful eternity. Until they both whispered-

 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy and stupid, I know.  
> I’m also new to writing, spare me. English is not my first language and all that also.


End file.
